I Want to Sleep on the Air Mattress With You and Let the Air Leak Out
by Reader's Inflammation
Summary: Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night.


I Want to Sleep on the Air Mattress With You and Let the Air Leak Out (Conor Oberst)

* * *

Carlos sighed as he stepped into his new apartment. _Their new apartment,_ Carlos reminded himself, which made him smile.

After the unfortunate incident at the new condos, Carlos and Cecil had, rather impetuously, gone out, and rented an apartment for the both of them. The only fault with their plan was that both Cecil and Carlos had twin-sized beds. While they could have just brought both to the new apartment and pushed them together while they waited for their new larger bed to be delivered, with the cost of first and last month's rent, the security deposit, utilities, and moving all of their stuff, a new bed was a little out of the budget.

Fortunately, Carlos had had the brilliant idea of selling both of their beds online, which would just barely cover the cost.

Unfortunately, this left them without a bed for the upcoming nights.

Fortunately again, Carlos had kept his old air mattress from when he first moved to Night Vale and had been in the process of setting up his bed.

The air mattress was big enough for the both of them; it just had to be pumped up each night, which Carlos was happy to do. But he had gotten home so late tonight from the lab that, when he walked into their would-be bedroom, he found that Cecil had blown it up, and thrown blankets on top for them.

Carlos heard the blower in the bathroom, so he assumed that Cecil was taking a shower. Kicking off his shoes and dropping his coat on the floor next to them, Carlos walked over to the edge of the air mattress, and proceeds to flop down next to the bundle of blankets.

The blankets in turn launched into the air, far higher than Carlos would have expected, and squeaked. Wait, _squeaked_?

Carlos watched the bundle fall back down to the mattress, and a head shot up from underneath. The blankets slowly fell away to reveal a disheveled head of blonde hair.

The look on Cecil's face was cause enough for Carlos to burst out laughing at the scene. Cecil turned to look at the source of the laughter and his unexpected flight, scrunching up his eyebrows and adorning a confused look when he saw his boyfriend grasping helplessly at his sides as his cheeks reddened from laughing.

"Carlos, what . . ." Cecil started to say, but drifted off when he slowly came to understand what had happened.

"Oh, Cecil," Carlos started once his sides stopped hurting from laughing so hard. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were under the blankets."

"Oh," Cecil said, and then chuckled. "Well, I was. And I didn't know that you were going to collapse onto the other side of the bed!"

"Well," Carlos countered. " _I_ didn't know that you had blown up the mattress too much, resulting in your sudden lift-off."

"Well," Cecil mimicked his boyfriend. " _I_ didn't know that I . . . had done . . . that. . . ." he trailed off.

"That's alright, sweetie," Carlos said as he leaned over and kissed Cecil on the nose. "I'll just let some of the air out, so that we don't pop it."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't jump on it anymore," Cecil offered with a knowing smirk.

Carlos just smiled to himself as he worked on letting some of the air out through the valve.

"I thought that I heard you in shower," Carlos said after a second of silence.

"The bathroom had a strange smell, so I turned on the blower."

"Oh."

"Other than that, though, our new apartment is wonderful."

Carlos looked up at his boyfriend, who was smiling broadly. Quickly, he recapped the valve, and slid onto the mattress.

"That's wonderful," Carlos said before kissing Cecil; _in our new apartment_ , Carlos reminded himself, causing himself to smile around the kiss, which Cecil felt, and copied.

 _In our new home_ , Carlos thought happily.

* * *

Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air.


End file.
